


Rouge

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Community: fan_flashworks, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Puns & Word Play, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A simple mistake reminds Leia of a lost loved one.





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "pin or pen." Thanks to aphorisnt for taking a look at this one to make sure all the wordplay was in order.

Leia's console pings, and she glances at the message that's just come in. It's from Luke and Wedge, and the header reads _Rouge Squadron Mission Report._

Immediately, there's a smile on Leia's lips. The squadron's leaders are young men who find themselves in a position they never imagined and tend to show it sometimes, but they're also professionals when they need to be. There are rarely mistakes in their official documents.

This one Leia doesn't mind, and it's not the first time she's seen it either, from them or others. On occasion, from herself. The transposition of the letters _g_ and _u_ changes what should be the word _Rogue_ to _Rouge_ and transports Leia's mind from thoughts of the Rebellion's newest and fiercest starfighter squadron to the aunt she lost on Alderaan.

Leia's fingers trace across the word, the smile widening. Rouge Organa would disapprove so heartily of Leia's involvement in this military operation. She thinks Aunt Rouge might have been brought around to see her in a role like Mon Mothma's, leading or advising, but here as an active military operative going on missions, putting herself in danger and getting dirty? All three of her aunts would be speechless with horror.

But she thinks they would be proud, too, underneath. Proud that she's fighting for what she believes in, what's right, seeking justice for their people and for the galaxy, even it means being messy and wearing drab clothing.

It still hurts to think of these things. Rouge and Tia and Celly died with Leia's parents and everyone else when the Death Star destroyed Alderaan. They never had a chance to know what she was doing. They never had a chance to be proud.

She steadies her hand, opens the file, and begins to read. She'll continue to work. For Rouge and her other aunts and everyone else the Empire has taken. She'll make them all proud, and someday, when the fight is won and everything is over, she will see them again.


End file.
